Calm Before the Storm
by Piggyspud
Summary: Lightning thought Storm's insults wouldn't affect him. He was going to be proven wrong. (Cars 3)
1. Chapter 1

This was it, the final race of Piston Cup season. The weather was clear and the whole stadium was packed with cars. Lightning was looking at the passing racers. He didn't recognise them and it scared him. All of his friends were forced to retire and he was the last one left. Was this going to be his last race ever? A part of Lightning was telling himself that he had a good run with seven Piston Cups won, just like the King had. Lightning narrowed his eyes. No, he was not that _old. _He would go the track and show those rookies. Especially to Jackson Storm.

With determination in his eyes, Lightning was ready to drive off, until a certain black car blocked his path. Storm acted as if he hadn't noticed him right away. His cocky grin and indifferent look in his eyes made Lightning feel annoyed, yet on some level, nostalgic. Like seeing a reflection of his younger self. His thoughts were cut by Storm's voice who was now facing him properly.

"Glad to see you made it to your final race, McQueen. For a moment I wondered if they told you to quit." As usual, Storm was covering the insult behind his friendly tone. Lightning was not in the mood for this. The race was about to start and he was already on the edge.

"Yeah, well, someone has to show you rookies what's real racing..." Storm laughed a little at the comment.

"Oh really? Like the last time? Was losing a part of your strategy?" What a burn, Lightning thought to himself. This could go on forever so he switched the topic to something less hurtful.

"You said I have been your role model for years. I'm starting to believe you were only kidding," Lightning said, trying to sound playful. Storm's cocky expression didn't change at all. He understood what the old man was hinting.

"I wasn't kidding. I used to watch you race and be impressed by all of it. I even knew most facts about you in my friend group," he admitted. Lightning's mouth curved into a small smile. He hadn't expected to hear that. "Okay, tell me one fact only a true fan would know."

"Your real name is not Lightning, it's Monty," Storm answered and his grin was now unbearable. Lightning's eyes widened in embarrassment. His real name was not really a secret but not many knew about it. Perhaps it had slipped in one interview years back. Lightning wasn't sure if he should compliment Storm or not since it was evident that his real name was a joke to him.

"Such a cute name," the rookie bantered, "Makes you sound like a softie."

"Haha, how funny!" Lightning said sarcastically. "That's why I prefer Lightning... But if you call me by my original name on the track, I'll make sure your paint job won't be the same after it," he warned. Storm found the small threat funny and moved forward in a menacing way. "Oh yeah? I don't think you'd be able to catch me."

The insult did strike a nerve in Lightning but he controlled himself. He wasn't a violent guy though Storm behaved like he was asking to get beaten. Ten years before, Lightning used to be similar: always taunting his rivals, not caring about consequences. That way he got others doubting themselves and it seemed to work. Fortunately, he dropped the habit after meeting Doc Hudson. It's not about winning, it's about the legacy you leave behind, and Storm was too young to understand it yet. And Lightning forgave it.

"What's the matter, old man? Can't bear to hear the truth?" Storm kept on teasing. He was probably taking it too far but he couldn't stop himself. Lightning needed to get his reality checked because his career was already over. He didn't have to race anymore. Storm didn't need to witness his idol getting the last place on Piston Cup. "Be smart and choose retirement..."

"No!" Lightning suddenly shouted. "I will do this, Storm. Stop trying to get inside my head because it's not working. I know these tracks better than you and won this same competition seven times. Your experience in racing is nothing compared to mine!"

He hadn't meant to cause a scene. Other racers were staring at them in silence, expecting a fight to break down. Storm rolled his eyes at him.

"Well... You chose your fate, Lightning. You're gonna regret it." and he drove away. Lightning watched the rookie making his leave, feeling a bit ashamed of himself. Although winning Pistol Cup was not his primal goal, Lightning knew he had to beat Storm. A fan or not, the rookie was an arrogant jerk. Lightning drove off to another direction to wait for the race to start, Storm's insults echoing in his head.

If only he had known that challenging Storm was going to cost him more than just victory on that day. Not even Storm himself had predicted the crash. Despite not showing it, he was shocked to see it happen. After the race, a small voice in his head was saying that maybe, possibly, he was to be blamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Jackson Storm had watched in horror when Cruz Ramirez had passed him and crossed the finish line. He had seen the other competitors graduating her, not him. Even the press had ignored him. His pit crew were the only ones who had spoken to him, only to brought in bad news. Storm was given a warning from pushing Cruz against the wall, and if he dared to do another foul, he would be kicked out of Piston Cup season. After that, Storm had driven off the track area, not saying a word.

"Unbelievable...," Storm muttered to himself while waiting for his truck to arrive. "These rules suck... You cannot let someone else finish the race like that." He didn't see that Lightning was listening right behind him. Storm continued his rant. "And giving the victory for two racers... Ugh, I call favouritism."

"And I call you a sore loser," Lightning's voice interrupted. Storm turned around in a flash. Where did he come from? Seeing Lightning's face was the last thing Storm wanted to see right now.

"If you came here to give me a lame lecture about sportsmanship, then forget it," he said with a bitter tone. Lightning's expression was not angry nor mocking. He seemed to be thinking about something. Storm expected to hear an insult but was said a surprising thing instead.

"I heard that you got a warning. I hope you take it seriously and behave for the rest of the competition, 'cause if you won't... Your career stops there."

Like Storm didn't know it. He glared at Lightning. This whole mess wouldn't have happened if he hadn't given his number to Cruz. When it had been announced that No. 95 was not Lightning, Storm had felt a bit sorry for the old man. Picking a no-race car as a replacement had been a pathetic move. This definitely wasn't the same car Storm used to idolise in the past.

"Wow, you sound like my dad. Your retirement began a few minutes ago and it's already taking its effect. How about you leave and go play some golf?" Storm mocked but it lacked humour. He turned his back at Lightning who immediately drove right in front of him.

"Look, Storm-...Listen, as a rookie, I was just like you-"

"I know!" Storm shouted, "Now look how weak you've become..." He wasn't supposed to say it. Lightning went silent. Why did Storm call him weak? he thought to himself. Was caring about other racers a weakness?

"What do you mean...?" Lightning asked quietly. Storm closed his eyes to calm his nerves. "Don't you realise how much you have changed?" he started, "You could have won your first Piston Cup on your rookie year but you gave it up and for what? To help some old champion cross the finish line. Then you stopped caring about winning altogether. I see that as a weakness."

Lightning couldn't believe the words Storm was saying.

"You're completely wrong!" Lightning bared his teeth at him. He was slowly losing his cool with this rookie. "It's not a weakness, it's a sign of learning what's important in life! Geez, Storm... You're-, you're selfish!"

Storm didn't even bat an eye. He had heard the same thing a hundred times. But look where that selfishness got him. Storm remembered how determined Lightning had been before the crash happened, the one trait Storm could still appreciate about him. Too bad it was no longer enough. He gave a half-smirk in return. "You can't blame me. You're the role model here."

Lightning was ready to argue more but then it hit him: Storm got a point. He had been a show-off and rude back in the rookie years, especially whenever cameras were on. What horrible advice he had given for his fans before: do what you must for the victory. Lightning shook his head in disbelief. His bad influence managed to spoil someone's mind and that guy was now a racer. Lightning hated to admit it, but as much as Cruz was part of his legacy, Storm represented his past mistakes. He lowered his gaze in shame.

"I guess you're right... Man, if only I had cared about sending the right message sooner..."

"Please, don't start. I don't regret my decisions unlike you," Storm said but the small voice in his head told him it was a lie. He did regret one thing. Lightning raised his head, a questioning look on the face. Was he able to read his mind all of sudden?

"Okay, maybe I do regret something. Your crash was... shocking to say at least. You pushed over your limits because of me, didn't you?" Storm asked for a clarification. Lightning nodded. "And you did so because of what I had said..." Another nod from Lightning. Storm fell silent.  
Car crashes were always nasty. Not even an hour ago Storm had tried to cause one on purpose without thinking rationally. He had panicked because he had never lost to anyone. Storm was relieved that in the end, he hadn't succeeded to push Cruz out of way.

Both Lightning and Storm wondered if it was best to end the conversation there. Storm was sure that he had upset Lightning by reminding him of the terrible crash and he didn't want to speak about it either.

"Aren't your friends waiting for you?" Storm asked to make the other leave. Lightning got the cue and began driving off, glancing at his direction. There was more to Storm than he had expected which meant not all hope was lost. Lightning suddenly stopped to speak up.

"By the way... I'm not retiring, Storm. I was promised to let myself choose when's the right time for it. This means we're still going to see each other."

Storm's eyes opened up but he kept staring into the distance. "Oh...Good."

"Yeah, so you better watch out for Fabulous Lightning McQueen 'cause next time... he will beat you!" Lightning teased with a lighthearted tone and chuckled while driving back to the others. Storm turned around to watch after him with an agape face. This guy is truly nuts, Storm thought amazed. He could hear his truck arriving from behind. A small smirk formed on his lips.

"Bright it on, McQueen..."


End file.
